Heta Drabble
by MoonZheng
Summary: Kumpulan drabble hetalia. :  Warning: contains slash, m/m,OC. :D Don't like, don't read. XD
1. Want

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power bukan punya saya. Punya Himaruya Hidekazu.

Ini bukan fic ya, hanya semacam drabble yang terlintas di kepala saya beberapa waktu lalu.

Warning : OC! Slash!NetherlandsxIndonesia. Kalau tidak suka slash, tolong tidak usah memberi komentar yang aneh-aneh atau tidak-tidak. Silakan tinggalkan tempat ini dalam damai! XD

* * *

Want  
By MoonZheng

Pertama kali Netherlands melihatnya, anak lelaki tersebut sedang berjalan sendirian di pasar. Netherlands tidak tahu apa yang menarik perhatiannya dari diri anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Apakah matanya yang begitu hitam sehitam arang. Kulitnya yang berwarna sekuning langsat. Dan caranya mengulum bibir bawahnya tiap dia memikirkan sesuatu? Netherlands tidak tahu.

"Indonesia!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut kecoklatan berseragam. Anak laki-laki itu tersentak.

"Y-ya?" ucap anak lelaki itu.

'Indonesia, Indonesia, Indonesia' Netherlands merapalkan nama anak lelaki itu di dalam pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan berkeliaran seenaknya!" bentak lelaki berambut coklat di sampingnya.

"Aku bosan, Spanyol! Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentaran!" kilah anak itu.

"Well, sebaiknya tidak lagi! Aku tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu!" bentak Spanyol. Spanyol pun menarik tangan Indonesia dengan agak kasar meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Menghilang dari pandangan Netherlands.

Namun Netherlands bersumpah saat itu juga. Cepat atau lambat, bagaimanapun caranya, dia akan mendapatkan Indonesia. Dan akan memilikinya untuk selamanya.

Fin.

* * *

a/n : pendek? namanya juga drabble, minna-chama~. ;3 #digebuks


	2. Peep

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power bukan punya saya. Punya Himaruya Hidekazu.

Ini bukan fic ya, hanya semacam drabble yang terlintas di kepala saya beberapa waktu lalu. J

Warning : OC! Slash!NetherlandxIndonesia. Kalau tidak suka slash, tolong tidak usah memberi komentar yang aneh-aneh atau tidak-tidak. Silakan tinggalkan tempat ini dalam damai! XD

* * *

Peep

By : MoonZheng

Netherlands berjalan menelusuri hutan di depannya sambil mengagumi keindahan alam sekitar. Betapa indah negeri yang dia datangi ini! Pohon-pohonnya tumbuh menjulang ke langit, bunga-bunga bermekaran di mana-mana dan dilihatnya hewan-hewan serta burung-burung yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Netherlands betul-betul merasa terpesona dengan keindahan alam yang tidak ada duanya ini.

Netherlands pun terus berjalan, hingga di dengarnya suara deru air terjun yang tampaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Berpikir bahwa dia bisa melepas penat sejenak di pinggir danau kecil sambil merendam kakinya, Netherlands pun berjalan menuju sumber deru itu berasal.

Betapa terkejutnya Netherlands saat dilihatnya ada sesosok pemuda yang sedang mandi di bawah air terjun tersebut. Pemuda tersebut berambut hitam legam dan memiliki kulit berwarna kuning langsat yang tampak sangat halus. Netherlands jadi seperti ingin membelai kulit tersebut dan ingin merasakan halusnya kulit itu. Mata Netherlands terus terpaku pada pemuda itu, hingga dia tidak begitu sadar bahwa pemuda tersebut berbalik kaget menatap dirinya yang sedang mengintip pemuda itu.

"Hei! Dilarang mengintip!" teriaknya setengah mengejek memamerkan sederet gigi putih. Netherlands jadi ingin menyapu gigi tersebut lidahnya sambil mengulum bibir merah itu.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud!" ujar Netherlands malu ketahuan mengintip.

"Sesaat aku tadi kira kau Jaka Tarub! Tapi Jaka Tarub tidak mungkin berambut pirang dan sarungku juga masih ada di pinggir danau ini." Pemuda itu menyengir kemudian membungkuk mengambil sarungnya dan mengenakan sarung tersebut dan melilitkannya di pinggangnya.

"Jaka Tarub?" tanya Netherlands bingung.

"Ah, itu dongeng asal daerah ini. Tentang seorang pemuda yang mengintip tujuh bidadari yang sedang mandi kemudian mengambil selendangnya dan menikahi bidadari itu." Kata pemuda tersebut menjelaskan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Netherlands merasa situasinya agak mirip dengan keadaannya sekarang mencoba untuk mengalihkan topic tersebut, "Wah, pasti pemuda itu senang menikah dengan bidadari!"

"Memang, tapi bidadari tersebut sangat malang, terpaksa menikah dengan pemuda tersebut karena tidak dapat pulang ke kahyangan akibat pemuda tersebut mengambil selendangnya." Raut wajah pemuda tersebut berubah muram mengucapkan hal ini.

"Eh, umm, siapa namamu?" tanya Netherlands mengalihkan topik lagi.

Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, "Indonesia."

Netherlands menyambut antusias tangan Indonesia dan tak melepaskannya untuk tiga setengah abad lamanya.

Fin.


	3. Bed

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power bukan punya saya. Punya Himaruya Hidekazu.

Ini bukan fic ya, hanya semacam drabble yang terlintas di kepala saya beberapa waktu lalu.

Warning : OC! Slash!NetherlandxIndonesia. Kalau tidak suka slash, tolong tidak usah memberi komentar yang aneh-aneh atau tidak-tidak. Silakan tinggalkan tempat ini dalam damai! XD

Disclaimernya sama terus, emang cuma copy-pastean dari ch.1 -_-" #shoots

* * *

Bed  
by MoonZheng

Malam telah larut, namun mata pria dengan rambut coklat kekuningan itu tak bisa terpejam sama sekali. Ditengoknya ke samping, dilihatnya tempat kosong di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan semua memori yang ada pun kembali menghantuinya.

Rasanya, masih kemarin Indonesia masih tidur di sampingnya. Netherlands masih dapat mengingat desah nafas Indonesia di kala dia terlelap. Bagaimana mata itu tertutup dengan polosnya. Bagaimana bibir merahnya yang mungil itu selalu memancing hasrat Netherlands untuk mengulum dan melumat hingga ke dasarnya. Serta igauan-igauan kecil Indonesia yang selalu menarik senyum di bibir Netherlands saat mendengarnya. Netherlands selalu berpikir, apakah yang sedang dimimpikan Indonesia?

Netherlands bangkit ke posisi duduk dan kemudian tangannya menyapu ranjang di mana tempat Indonesia berbaring. Diambilnya bantal Indonesia dan dihirupnya aroma tubuh Indonesia yang masih tersisa di bantal tersebut. Tanpa terasa air mata Netherlands mengalir.

Hollang mengutuki kebodohannya, kecerobohannya, kenapa sampai Indonesia bisa direbut oleh Japan. Sekarang dia hanya bisa seperti pengecut yang hanya bisa marah dan menangisi Indonesia yang sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

Namun Netherlands tidak ingin semua ini berakhir seperti ini. Disekanya air matanya. Netherlands bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju ruang kerjanya. Dinyalakannya lampu kerjanya, Netherlands pun meneliti berkas-berkasnya. Netherlands tidak ingin menjadi pengecut yang hanya bisa menangisi Indonesia yang telah direbut Japan.

Netherlands akan merebut kembali apa yang akan menjadi miliknya. Japan akan dikalahkanya. Indonesia akan kembali menjadi miliknya. Dan Netherlands tidak akan berhenti berusaha, hingga dia dan Indonesia dapat tidur bersama-sama lagi di tempat tidur yang sama.

Fin.


End file.
